fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlot
, Sharlow |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Hannibal (Adoptive Father) Laylea (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 9: For Whose Sake |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Charlot is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the brother of Laylea. He is the substitute character of Coirpre if Sylvia was not paired up. Unlike Coirpre, Charlot is able to receive the Berserk. Story Personality In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |10% |50% |20% |20% |30% |10% |30% |} Promotion Gains C C C +1 }} Overall Charlot has two main advantages over Coirpre; the skill Paragon and the Berserk. Thanks to his Paragon skill, players in general almost always prefer him to Coirpre when doing ranked runs. However, by getting Coirpre instead, both him and his sister Lene will inherit the Miracle from their mother, which is an extremely useful skill to possess in a ranked run. As a result of Holy Blood inherited from his parents, Coirpre will, naturally, have better stat growths than Charlot does. Additionally, he stands a chance to receive the Paragon Band as an inheritance heirloom from his parents, which will temporarily grant him the Paragon skill. Conversations In Chapter 9, Charlot can recruit Hannibal if he speaks to him. In Chapter 9, after Grutia is captured, Charlot may speak to Hannibal and obtain the Berserk. In Chapter 9, either Patty or Daisy may speak to Charlot, whereupon he will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with the conversation initiator. This conversation may not be triggered if either one of them already has a lover. In Chapter 9, Laylea may speak to Charlot, resulting in him gaining one point of luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos is captured, Charlot may speak to Altena, whereupon she will gain five points of magic defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Muirne: 220+3 *Creidne: 0+2 *Jeanne: 0+2 (0+0 for Jeanne and Coirpre) *Hermina: 0+2 *Laylea: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Daisy: 0+3 (200+3 for Patty and Charlot) *Linda: 0+3 Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War Non-Canon Apperances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Charlot is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology The name Charlot is a French name. In French the meaning of the name Charlot is: Son of Charlemagne. Gallery File:Sharlow (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Charlot from the Super Tactics Book. File:Sharlow.jpg|Charlot, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Sharlow_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Charlot, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Sharlow_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Charlot, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 High Priest. B15-087HN artwork.png|Artwork of Charlot in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misa Tsutsui. B15-088N artwork.png|Artwork of Charlot in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Misa Tsutsui. B15-087HN.png|Charlot as a High Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B15-088N.png|Charlot as a Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Sharlow-corple.gif|Charlot's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Charlot as a High Priest.png|Charlot's battle sprite as a High Priest in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters